The Darkness in Light
by Naurgurl
Summary: What if Lily and James had an emergency plan in place using goblins? And why are the founders alive again, giving Harry a new ridiculously long name? What happens when the heir to the four houses is raised by their creators and the goblin king? I suck at summaries! Read! J.K. Rowling owns all canon stuff.


October 31, 1981

James sat on the sofa watching his wife and child with loving eyes. He picked up his wand and made puffs of smoke appear to which Harry squealed. Lily laughed and kissed Harry's hair. Suddenly, the door blew open. James stood, knowing who it was.

"Lily, now! The plan!" James screamed at his wife. Lily cried and kissed Harry once more before calling a goblin to her. She handed Harry over and the Goblin disappeared. Voldemort opened the door, striking down James and Lily in turn. He cackled mercilessly and went up the stairs, expecting to find the small menace there. He opened every door, and there was no child. He cast homonym reveleo and screamed at the top of his lungs, realizing that his chance was gone. He disapparated, back to his hideout. He would have to plan. He never expected that in an alley not far away, Harry Potter lay in a crib in Gringotts, awaiting a visit with the lord and king of the goblin nation, Ragnok.

"Griphook! Report!" Barked the king of goblins. Griphook saluted and approached the king. He handed a small bundled up to the king and stepped back. The king looked down and a toothless grin formed on his face. It twittered the goblins. Griphook approached the king, carrying a small bundle in his arms. He placed the bundle in the king's arms and stood back. The king smiled down at the blanketed mass, realizing it was a child. His smile faltered, as it occurred to him what this meant. In his arms lay Harry Potter. He looked to see his throne room filled with mourning goblins. The Potters had been friends to them, and had defended them against Voldemort; it was time to return the favor.

"Bloodfang," Ragnok barked. The one named Bloodfang came forward and took Harry. "Take him to the emergency apartment. Griphook, Gornuk, go and find Sirius and Remus. Tell them Harry is safe and that they will be brought to see him tomorrow. Make sure they don't do anything rash." The King sat down on his throne and tapped his long fingers against the armrest. Tonight was going to be a long night. He could feel it.

x

Bloodfang cradled Harry and began the journey to the emergency residence set aside for the Potters and the Blacks. He would have taken a trolley, but he knew it would upset the toddler. He wound through the increasingly dark corridors. As he approached the lower levels, he heard a soft drumming, much like a heartbeat. The goblin vaults had been keyed to react whenever an heir was near. Bloodfang disregarded this sound, assuming it to be the Potter and Black vaults calling to Harry. Bloodfang and Harry arrived at the apartment, and Bloodfang set him in the crib before activating the long- dormant charms on the place. The whole apartment had been charmed to have the sounds and sights (out of the windows) of the weather conditions above in Diagon Alley. As Bloodfang reactivated the wards, the brooding storm aboveground broke, bringing a downpour of rain and thunderously loud lightning. This woke Harry, who began crying and screaming. Bloodfang tried to comfort him, but it did nothing to calm the child. A particularly loud bolt of lightning crashed, and Harry screamed louder before glowing blue. The light around him shot out from his body, knocking out Bloodfang and Harry, and causing an urn with the Hogwarts coat of arms emblazoned on it to glow red, green, blue, yellow, and gold in turn before shattering, spilling the ashes inside. Harry's burst of accidental magic set off the wards, and had Ragnok running to the living area. He had expected to find a screaming child who needed to be shushed and comforted. He had not expected to find four very much alive Hogwarts founders, who were shushing Harry as Helga held him close. Ragnok stood gaping at the four wizards that stood before him.

"Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor… this is a shock but a welcome one no less. Welcome back to the living world," Ragnok bowed low as each of the humans in question turned to him. They all bowed and curtsied back and inquired as to why their heir was here, and not with his parents. Ragnok told them of what had happened and they became very silent. Suddenly, Lord Gryffindor walked towards the window and sighed.

"King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, we have agreed to tell you our reason for returning. It does not happen, but as it would seem Harry's parents were taken before their time, the fates have summoned us to return, to guide young Harry and be his parents, collectively. To honor his parents, Lady Ravenclaw, an ancestor to Harry's mother, and I, an ancestor to Harry's father, will blood adopt him, and Lord Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff will be his Aunt and Uncle, for all intents and purposes. The Goblin Nation has sworn to raise Harry, so we will all take part. He will have the training of the Goblin children, no doubt?" Ragnok nodded and Lord Gryffindor smiled, "well, then when young Harry attends our school, he will be the most extraordinary student since we built the castle." Ragnok nodded and shook Lord Gryffindor's hand.

"My Lords and Ladies, I beg your forgiveness but I must retire. Today has been an odd day to say the least." The founders laughed at him and bade him goodnight before the founders gathered around Harry again. They looked at each other, carrying on a silent conversation. Lady Ravenclaw nodded quietly.

"So it is decided, my friends. Tomorrow we shall blood adopt Harry, and bestow our gifts upon him. He will grow up with them and we will teach him all we can. For now, let us retire. It has been a long journey back from the dead." Lady Ravenclaw set Harry in the crib and the four founders went into separate rooms to sleep.

Novermber 1st, 1981

True to their word, the next morning Rowena and Godric took Harry up to see the Goblin King, who personally did the blood adoption ceremony. After each putting a hair in the potion, which turned a see-through gold color, they fed it to Harry, who fell into a deep sleep as the changes took place. Being a toddler, not much changed. His hair turned a richer black and his eyes would be darker green with flecks of blue. After a short discussion, they decided to rename him Orion Harrison Evans-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor. Within the family, they would call him Harry but in public, he was Orion. Rowena picked up the still sleeping child and went back to the apartment with Godric and Ragnok in tow. The entered and Salazar and Helga stood. Rowena set Harry in his crib and the four founders each took a side. Godric nodded to the others and started the gift ceremony.

"Harry James Potter, now Orion Harrison Evans-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff- Slytherin- Gryffindor, as your ancestor I give you the gifts of courage, increased magic, and multiple and magically animagi forms. As your father I give you control of the castle. In the name of the heritage, I so give thee." Harry glowed a deep red. Rowena stood up straight and went next.

"Harry James Potter, now Orion Harrison Evans- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Slytherin- Gryffindor, as your ancestor I give you the gifts of intelligence, memory, and familiars. As your mother I give you control of the castle. In the name of the heritage, I so give thee." Harry now glowed a deep blue and started to stir. Helga went next.

"Harry James Potter, now Orion Harrison Evans- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Slytherin- Gryffindor, as your ancestor I give you control of the forbidden forest, an affinity for nature, and loyalty. As your Aunt I give you control of the castle. In the name of the Heritage, I so give thee." Harry finally started waking up and squirmed a bit as he glowed yellow. Salazar finished the ceremony.

"Harry James Potter, now Orion Harrison Evans- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Slytherin- Gryffindor, as your ancestor I give you the gifts of parseltongue, ease with potions, and cunning. As your Uncle, I give you control of the Chamber of Secrets and the castle. In the name of the Heritage, I so give thee." Harry giggled as he glowed green and put his fist in his mouth. Ragnok cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"With your permissions, Lords and Ladies, I will gift Orion on behalf of the Goblin Nation," They all nodded so Ragnok stepped forward and held out his hands to Harry. "In the name of the seven tribes, I gift thee with ease with daggers, swords, axes, bows, hand to hand, metalworking, and language. On behalf of the council I grant thee training as a goblin child and protection in all lands. I, King of the Goblins, gift thee with stealth, agility, and use of any goblin made item in the wizarding world. On behalf of the Goblin Nation, King Ragnok so gifts thee, Orion Harrison Evans- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Slytherin- Gryffindor." Harry looked around still sucking on his fist as he glowed a earthy brown. Ragnok left and Helga picked him up.

** "****Come, little badger, it's bath time." Harry giggled and Helga tottered off to the bathroom. At that moment, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black barged into the apartment yelling for Harry. They were stunned into silence as the peered at the three Hogwarts founders- now four as Helga reentered holding a baby that resembled Harry, but not exactly.**** Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and realized this was going to be an interesting day.**

_**Hi there! So I'll only continue this story if there is interesting in it. If you like it, or are interested, review. Even if only one person wants to read more, I will update fore that person! All canon belongs to J.K. Rowling**_


End file.
